Terezinha
by Maria Lua
Summary: ...e o terceiro foi aquele que roubou seu coração. -Song baseada na música Terezinha - Chico Buarque-


**Terezinha **

_O primeiro me chegou como quem vem do florista  
Trouxe um bicho de pelúcia, trouxe um broche de ametista  
Me contou suas viagens e as vantagens que ele tinha  
Me mostrou o seu relógio, me chamava de rainha  
Me encontrou tão desarmada que tocou meu coração  
Mas não me negava nada, e assustada, eu disse não_

O quinto ano começou terrivelmente diferente dos que o antecederam. Finalmente Hogwarts podia respirar em paz. Viver cada dia sabendo que acordaria em um mundo onde a ameaça de um mestiço nazista, a Hermione havia me explicado o termo, não mais existia.

As férias foram repletas de comemorações e quase como consequência disso percebi que o até então grande amor da minha vida se tornou mais inatingível do que nunca. Eu não podia dizer que o havia esquecido. Era praticamente impossível simplesmente esquecer um carinho alimentado por todos esses anos. Mas eu não era mais a mesma menina que gritava emocionada no primeiro ano do meu irmão mais velho, Ron. Eu havia crescido e com o tempo descobri-me querendo um relacionamento de verdade, e não um amor platônico que nunca se realizaria.

Cheguei à estação com os meus pais e o Ron, que logo sumiu para se atracar com a lambisgoia da Lavender Brow sua nova namorada. Chegava a ser nojento quando os dois se encontravam.

-Ginny! – Chamou Dean e eu me virei para encará-lo enquanto minha mãe e meu pai se distraíram conversando com outros pais – Fico feliz em saber que você está bem. O correio anda enlouquecidos esses dias.

-Tudo bem, Dean, fico feliz em saber que você está bem também – Falei sorrindo e ele retribuiu passando seus olhos discretamente pelo meu corpo. Não discreto o suficiente para eu não notar.

-Então, eu trouxe isso para você – Falou o Dean me entregando uma caixinha e quando abri vi um pequeno colar com um "V" – É um presente de comemoração meio atrasado, mas espero mesmo que goste.

-É lindo! Coloca em mim? – Perguntei levantando os meus cabelos e ele colocou meu colar e não foi difícil notar que suas mãos tremiam – Obrigada Dean.

-De nada, até parece que é uma grande coisa – Disse Dean parecendo extremamente envergonhado e eu sorri ficando de ponta de pé para beijar o seu rosto.

-Para mim foi uma grande coisa – Falei antes de me afastar abraçando meus pais em despedida.

-Ginny! – Chamou Hermione e eu sorria a abraçando com força e quando abri os olhos, ainda abraçada a minha amiga me vi encarando aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam me devorar. Pareciam querer me levar a uma dimensão paralela. Eu sabia que não era possível que ele estivesse me olhando. Sabia que aquilo era mais uma brincadeira da minha mente. Então simplesmente fechei os olhos abraçando a Hermione com mais força antes de soltá-la – Eu estava com saudade.

-Eu também Hermione – Falei sorrindo com calma – Eu fico feliz que tudo finalmente tenha acabado.

-E eu mais ainda – Disse Hermione sorrindo – Finalmente anos normais em Hogwarts.

-E você está bem? – Perguntei sem realmente me referir a seu estado físico.

-Eu vou indo – Respondeu Hermione encolhendo os ombros.

-O que você precisa é de um novo pretendente – Falei sorrindo enquanto entrávamos no trem procurando uma cabine vazia – Juro que esse ano eu te arrumo um namorado interessante.

-E quem disse que eu quero um namorado? – Perguntou Hermione e eu ri de maneira divertida enquanto me sentava e a encarava – E nem ouse me olhar assim.

-Hermione, todas nós queremos um namorado legal. Eu já estou trabalhando nisso pra falar a verdade – Falei mostrando o colar com um sorriso no rosto – O Dean me deu.

-O Dean? – Perguntou Hermione parecendo surpresa.

-Ele é gentil, animado e até que bonitinho – Falei sorrindo e ela mordeu o lábio.

-E você gosta dele? – Perguntou Hermione e eu passei alguns segundos a encarando.

-Não o amo, mas gosto o suficiente para me envolver – Respondi e ela pareceu me compreender já que não questionou mais nada.

-Ola meninas! Posso me sentar aqui? – Perguntou Harry encostando-se à porta e aquela era a minha chance de provar a mim mesma que eu o havia superado. Claro que tudo seria bem mais fácil se ele não tivesse tão mais bonito. Ele parecia bem mais alto e forte. Seus cabelos desarrumados caiam de modo desajeitado pela sua testa encobrindo parcialmente a cicatriz o que o fazia tão famoso. Seu rosto era composto por traços firmes que o deixavam tão bonitos. Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso e a mudança de óculos favorecia muito o seu rosto.

-Claro Harry – Respondi sorrindo e ele retribuiu de modo contido antes de se jogar na cadeira ao lado da Hermione e de frente a mim – E como você está?

-Bem melhor agora – Falou Harry abrindo um sorriso maior enquanto seus olhos pareciam estudar minhas feições.

-Perdeu alguma coisa nesse lado da cabine, Potter? – Perguntei em tom divertido e ele abriu um sorriso maroto que poucas vezes vi no seu rosto nesses últimos anos.

-Não, na verdade eu meio que achei – Respondeu Harry me encarando com intensidade me fazendo corar de leve antes se sorrir – E onde está o Ron?

-Com sua adorável nova namorada – Respondi e ele revirou os olhos desviando a sua atenção para a porta que se abriu em um estrondo.

-Posso me sentar aqui? – Perguntou Neville e eu acenei para a cadeira ao lado da minha onde ele se sentou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Começamos a conversar coisas triviais e nenhum de nós quis tocar no assunto que parecia se esconder por trás de casa palavra dita. Era lógico que tanto eu quanto o Nerville queríamos perguntar detalhes sobre a queda do Voldemort. Mas, preferíamos fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Eu mesmo queria fingir que ele não existiu. Que o terror da Câmera Secreta era apenas um pesadelo ruim que gostava de se repetir noite após noite me levando ao pior de mim.

-Ah! Então é aqui que vocês dois estão – Falou Ron entrando com a Lavender agarrada ao seu braço. Nerville constrangido se sentou no chão me deixando ao lado daqueles dois idiotas. A Hermione virou o rosto olhando a paisagem e o Harry apenas revirou os olhos parecendo tão incomodado quando o resto. Já eu, bem, eu nunca fui de ser cruel, mas às vezes situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas.

-Hermione, não se sinta constrangida pode continuar contando do seu encontro super quente com o Krum – Falei sorrindo e o Nerville engasgou, o Harry arregalou os olhos, a Hermione me encarou em quase desespero e o Ron parou de beijar a Lavender no mesmo momento como se tivesse levado um choque – Ah Hermione! Não é como se houvesse crianças na cabine.

-Você ainda está saindo com o Krum? – Perguntou Lavender parecendo muito interessada na fofoca e eu sorri irônica.

-Ah Lavender! Logo você fazendo uma pergunta dessas? Eles só ficam ocasionalmente, a final moram muito longe um do outro – Respondi pela Hermione que parecia estar em completo choque, mas logo abriu um pequeno sorriso quando notou minhas intenções.

-Isso é coisa de va...

-Coisa de que Ron? De vadia? – Perguntei cortando a sua frase o olhando irritada – Você acha a sua querida namorada uma vadia quando ela senta no seu colo sem nem pensar que pode ter espaço para se sentar no banco? Ou quando ela passa horas no seu quarto enquanto a mamãe pensa que ela já foi embora?

-Virginia! – Reclamou Ron e eu sorri irônica.

-O que houve Ron? A verdade dói? – Perguntei antes de levantar arrastando a Hermione para fora da cabine – Desculpa, Hermione.

-Não precisa se desculpar, valeu a pena só pela cara que o Rony fez – Disse Hermione e eu sorri andando pelo corredor em busca de uma nova cabine. E quando vi pela janela o Dean sorri maliciosa.

-Ola rapazes! Podemos nos sentar aqui por enquanto? – Perguntei me apoiando na porta e ele, Simas e outro rapaz da Corvinal sorriram fazendo um sim com a cabeça.

Eles eram realmente simpáticos e a conversa aconteceu de modo tranqüilo. Eu admito que a todo momento ou tentava empurrar a Hermione para o Corvinal, que descobri se chamar Peter, ou flertava com o Dean.

Saímos para nos trocar e já de uniforme descemos pegando uma carruagem com a Luna que conversava animadamente sobre assuntos que apenas ela entendia e acreditava. Mas, eu havia me aproximado muito dela no último ano.

O mês de dezembro chegou trazendo neve e o terceiro mês do meu namoro com o Dean. Não que eu não estivesse feliz com isso. Só que faltava alguma coisa. Ele era carinhoso, romântico sempre me pegava de surpresa com pequenas coisas e me tratava quase como uma rainha. E eu não sei por que não estava satisfeita e quando comentei com a Hermione ela também não entendia.

-Eu jurava que vocês eram uma casal perfeito – Falou Hermione surpresa e eu suspirei sentando no parapeito da janela do meu dormitório olhando para o jardim coberto de neve.

-Casais perfeitos não existem, Hermione – Falei em tom baixo querendo mudar de assunto – Eu tenho uma noticia que irá lhe agradar.

-O que seria? – Perguntou Hermione curiosa – Decidiu começar a estudar para seus N.O.M.'s?

-Eu sempre estudo para os meus exames – Falei sorrindo – Mas, não é isso. Os Ron e a Lavender finalmente terminaram aquela palhaçada que chamavam de namoro.

-Eles terminaram? – Perguntou Hermione, mas não estava mais prestando atenção ao que ela falava, já que vi uma figura muito conhecida por mim parado perto do lago com quase nenhum casaco.

-Mione, eu sei que você está especialmente feliz com essa noticia, mas agora tenho que ir – Falei pegando meus três casacos descendo as escadas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

-Ginny? – Chamou Dean e eu só lhe enviei um beijo saindo pelo retrato agitada.

Fui descendo andar por andar e quando já estava perto do jardim transfigurei um dos meus casacos por um masculino e bem acochado. Fui andando lentamente até ele parando ao seu lado.

-Você deve estar com frio – Falei lhe entregando o meu casaco transfigurado que ele colocou sem pergunta. Percebi que ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de me encarar com um sorriso no rosto.

-Tem seu cheiro – Comentou Harry e eu me senti corar.

-Era meu – Expliquei sorrindo – Então? O que você está fazendo em pleno jardim congelado quase sem casaco?

-Pensando – Respondeu Harry com um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios rachados. E porque mesmo que eu estava notando que seus lábios estavam rachados do frio?

-Ah Claro! Porque pensar no aconchegante e quente Salão Comunal se tem um jardim frio para pensar? – Perguntei em um tom que beirava entre o irônico e o divertido.

-Aqui é bem mais calmo – Falou o Harry com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e eu retribuir tendo que concordar.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar, mas da próxima vez lembre-se de se agasalhar – Falei sorrindo virando as costas sentindo sua mão fechar no meu braço.

-Porque você está indo embora? – Questionou Harry e eu sorri de modo tranqüilo.

-Nunca te disseram que é falta de educação interromper os pensamentos dos outros – Falei ainda sorrindo antes de me afastar diante dos seus olhos verdes entrando novamente no castelo dando de cara com o Dean.

-Você estava com o Harry no jardim? – Perguntou Dean em tom frio e indiferente enquanto seus olhos pareciam queimar de raiva – Você saiu quase correndo do Salão Comunal apenas para se encontrar com o Harry?

-Foi – Respondi me sentindo um tanto culpada quando os fatos eram ditos daquela maneira – Ele estava sem casaco em pleno inverno. Eu fiquei preocupada.

-Tudo bem – Falou Dean e eu arregalei os olhos sabendo que ele estava com raiva pelos seus olhos. Então porque dizer apenas um "tudo bem"?

-Tudo bem? – Perguntei entre impressionada e raivosa. Porque ele tinha que sempre retrair o que tinha para falar? – É só isso que você tem a dizer?

-E você quer que eu diga mais o que? – Perguntou Dean parecendo levemente nervoso por eu não deixar passar mais aquilo – Que você às vezes é patética correndo atrás do Potter?

-Na verdade Dean, o único que pode ser considerado patético nesse relacionamento é você – Falei em um tom falsamente gentil – Você se acha superior porque não levanta o tom de voz ou nunca diz o que pensa. Mas, é justamente isso que o torna fraco e cansativo.

-Ginny, vamos esquecer isso tudo bem? – Pediu Dean segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos e eu arregalei os olhos assustada. Eu estava começando a odiar a expressão "tudo bem" – Eu não tenho nada contra você ter uma pequena atração pelo Potter. O importante é que foi a mim que você escolheu como namorado.

-Assim como eu escolho que não quero mais você ao meu lado – Falei tirando o colar que ele havia me dado na estação lhe entregando – Eu não consigo ficar com alguém que eu simplesmente não entendo. Eu quero alguém que eu me sinta completa e que não tenha medo de falar nada, mesmo que me magoe. Até mais Dean.

_O segundo me chegou como quem chega do bar  
Trouxe um litro de aguardente tão amarga de tragar  
Indagou o meu passado e cheirou minha comida  
Vasculhou minha gaveta me chamava de perdida  
Me encontrou tão desarmada que arranhou meu coração  
Mas não me entregava nada, e assustada, eu disse não_

-Eu ainda não acredito que você acabou com o seu namoro com o Dean – Falou Hermione enquanto se olhava indecisa no espelho – Se não tivesse acabado poderia estar indo com ele ao baile do Dia dos Namorados.

-Não estou vendo nenhum problema em ir sozinha para o baile – Comentei sorrindo enquanto maquiava os meus olhos – Não é porque irem entrar sozinha que sairei de lá da mesma forma.

-Nem sei por que aceitei ir – Falou Hermione e eu revirei os olhos.

-Simples, porque você não quer ser a única pessoa acima do quinto ano que ficará de fora dessa festa e porque essa é sua chance de agarrar o Ron definitivamente – Falei sorrindo abertamente aplicando mais um pouco de gloss antes de calçar minha sandália.

Observei-me criticamente no espelho subindo mais um pouco o vestido rosa choque que havia escolhido. Ele era tomara que caia com um decote reto e era colado até a linha do meu quadril como se formados se fitas e sua saia era solta levemente armada e ia até um pouco a mais que a metade da minha coxa. A minha sandália era estilo gladiador preta e bastante alta com o salto levemente fino. Usava uma maquiagem destacando meus olhos e meus lábios estavam mais rosados. Deixei meus cabelos soltos levemente cacheados com a franja caindo levemente no meu rosto.

-Eu acho que até eu mesma ficaria comigo hoje – Falei rindo e a Hermione levantou se colocando ao meu lado. Já que o tema do baile era o rosa e o preto, e como a Hermione não gostava de nada muito chamativo, preferiu um modelo preto. Ele era preso no pescoço com um decote em V que a forcei usar. Ia preso até abaixo dos seus seios e caia rodado até a metade da sua coxa. Como o modelo era mais simples a obriguei a colocar uma sandália rosa que era realmente linda. Seus cabelos caiam lisos por suas costas emoldurando seu rosto maquiado destacando principalmente a sua boca.

-Vamos de uma vez antes que eu desista – Pediu Hermione pegando sua carteira e eu sorri fazendo o mesmo e descemos encontrando poucas pessoas no Salão Comunal. A maioria eram alunos que não podiam fazer parte do baile a não ser que fossem convidados por alguém do quinto, sexto ou sétimo ano.

O Grande Salão estava mesmo irreconhecível. As grandes mesas haviam sumido assim como no Baile de Inverno e toda a decoração lembrava bem a data sempre em preto e rosa. Sorri para a Hermione me sentando com ela em uma mesa e conversamos comentando algumas coisas.

O Dumbledore na intenção de deixar que os alunos aproveitassem seu primeiro baile pós-guerra saiu levando consigo a maioria dos professores e logo os alunos do Sétimo Ano contrabandearam Fire Whisky. Peguei dois copos e fui para pista de dança onde a Hermione estava acompanhada de uma Luna que já estava mais do que bêbada.

-Toma – Falei entregando o copo para a Hermione que me olhou receosa enquanto eu sorria bebendo em pequenos goles a bebida.

Já estava no meu terceiro copo quando o Rony chegou pedindo que a Hermione dançasse com ele. Sorri forma encorajadora tentando adivinhar quem estava mais envergonhado dos dois. Já estava saindo da pista de dança quando senti um braço forte circular a minha cintura. Já ia empurrar a pessoa quando senti aquele cheiro que era tão característico de apenas uma pessoa que eu convivia.

-Dança comigo? – Perguntou Harry ao meu ouvido e fechei os olhos sentindo todo o meu corpo se arrepiar.

-Eu não sabia que você dançava – Comentei começando a me mover ao ritmo da música o ouvindo rir de leve.

-Andei aprendendo algumas coisas – Disse Harry e eu sorri. Nós dançávamos em conjunto e nunca imaginei meu corpo tão colado ao dele. Minhas costas estavam praticamente grudadas ao seu peito e sua respiração de encontro ao meu pescoço estava me enlouquecendo. Não que eu imaginasse que ele queria algo mais do que apenas dançar. Mas era bom sentir seu cheiro, seu calor. E queria tanto sentir o gosto dos seus lábios.

Virei meu corpo ficando de frente a ele continuando a dançar de acordo ao ritmo animado da banda. E quando a música trocou levantei o rosto encarando seus olhos verdes. Passei alguns segundos o encarando antes de sorrir e me apoiando nos seus ombros beijando seu rosto de leve.

-Obrigada pela dança, Harry – Falei sorrindo antes de me desvencilhar dos seus braços e me afastando das pessoas cheguei ao jardim aproveitando o clima frio do fim do inverno me acalmando.

-Então quer dizer que a santa Weasley não é tão santa – Disse uma voz arrastada levemente rouca que me fez revirar os olhos antes de virar para encarar aqueles olhos acinzentados sempre tão frios.

-Malfoy, dá um tempo – Mandei e ele sorriu de forma lasciva passando os olhos lentamente pelo meu corpo. Senti meu rosto corar e queria bater no seu rosto. Eu me sentia quase nua na sua presença. E isso era irritante – Diz logo o que você quer e vai embora.

-Eu tenho o pressentimento que a santa Weasley não gostaria de escutar o que eu quero – Falou ele e eu revirei os olhos ao ouvi-lo me chamar de "santa" novamente – Oh! Então quer dizer que não gosta de como te chamam?

-Malfoy vai para o inferno! – Mandei irritada decidida a voltar para o castelo, mas tendo meus planos frustrados quando sua mão prendeu meu braço. Se eu já estava surpresa por ele está me tocando fiquei ainda mais quando ele puxou meu corpo de encontro ao seu.

-Sabe Weasley, você é bonita demais para o seu próprio bem – Falou o Malfoy e era impossível não perceber o quanto ele era bonito visto assim tão de perto. Seu cabelo loiro agora mais curto caia nos seus olhos os deixando tão misteriosos.

-Eu pensei que você não achasse uma traidora de sangue bonita – Comentei querendo me bater por não estar tentando afastá-lo e sim flertar com ele.

-A guerra acabou Virginia, temos que esquecer as antigas intrigas – Falou o Malfoy antes de roubar meus lábios com os seus. Tentei por um segundo empurrá-lo antes de me entregar ao beijo. E o maldito sabia mesmo como fazer uma mulher perder a noção do tempo e espaço. Podia sentir o gosto amargo de Whisky e de algo doce e me deixei levar pelas minhas sensações mesmo sabendo que provavelmente amanhã eu me arrependeria disso.

A Hermione ia me matar se soubesse que estou chegando a essa hora do meu encontro com o Draco. Ela, mesmo não dizendo, pensa que a gente já avançou para a fase três, quatro e quantas fases que um relacionamento tiver. Mas, mesmo os meus encontros não sendo apenas beijos inocentes não chegavam a tanto. Quer dizer, tudo bem que foi a partir do Draco que eu descobri a diferença entre um amasso leve para um pesado.

-Voltando de um encontro? – Perguntou o Harry me fazendo pular assim que passei pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Pelo jeito você também – Falei quando vi sua roupa desarrumada, seus cabelos uma bagunça só e mancha de batom no seu pescoço – Posso saber quem é a nova?

-Não faço comentários, sou um cavalheiro – Falou o Harry sorrindo de leve – E você? Ainda com o Malfoy?

-Sim – Respondi sabendo que ele era um dos poucos que sabia do nosso relacionamento. Ele havia descoberto da pior forma possível.

-Ei Ginny – Falou o Harry e eu estava tão presa nos meus devaneios de como o Harry havia descoberto que só percebi sua proximidade quando ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos – Eu só quero que você lembre o quanto especial você é.

-Eu não sou tão especial, Harry – Falei em um fio de voz e ele sorriu me desconcentrando completamente.

-Sim Ginny, você é mais especial do que pensa – Disse Harry e eu me perdi naqueles olhos – E não aceite menos do que isso.

Observei ele ir embora ainda completamente chocada. Ele conseguiu mesmo me surpreender. Não que eu e o Draco fossemos apaixonados. Na verdade, era tudo bem mais físico do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas, apesar de não me sentir especial ao seu lado. Eu me sentia respeitada, bonita e incrivelmente sexy. E talvez, por hora, isso bastasse.

Dormi razoavelmente bem e a manhã foi incrivelmente tediosa. As aulas estavam ainda mais cansativas e por já estarmos no final de março o desespero já batia na porta do pessoal do quinto e do sétimo ano. Notei que quando cheguei ao Grande Salão para o almoço o Draco me olhava de modo estranho, mas preferi fingir que não havia notado.

-Cadê o Ron? – Perguntei a Hermione para só depois ver o olhar de alerta do Harry.

-Preferiu almoçar na cozinha – Respondeu Hermione mexendo na comida e preferi perguntar o motivo quando saíssemos da mesa.

-Então? – Perguntei quando já estávamos em um corredor praticamente vazio. O Harry se escorou na parede enquanto a Hermione sentou no chão.

-Eu não sei explicar – Disse Hermione fazendo bico – Ele reclama porque eu sou muito puritana. Mas, ele quer o que? Ele ta me comparando a Lavender!

-Ta! Vocês marcam em encontro, ele está parado assim como o Harry. Então como você chega nele? – Perguntei e ela me olhou com uma interrogação na cara – Pode usar o Harry como se fosse o Ron! Tudo bem para você, Harry?

-Sempre a disposição – Falou Harry sorrindo e eu ajudei a Hermione se levantar.

-Ta bom! – Disse Hermione tentando muito ficar menos nervosa – Eu me aproximo lentamente – Começou a dizer a Hermione se aproximando do Harry que mais parecia um manequim de tão congelado – Então eu sorriu lhe dou um selinho e digo "Oi Ron!"

-Ok! Porque você não tenta algo como – Falei me aproximando do Harry que sorriu mexendo a boca em um "Sou todo seu" – Você se aproxima lentamente sobe as mãos pelo peito dele – E eu não acredito que estava fazendo isso no Harry – Então você arranha sua nuca de leve o beija de verdade e depois o cumprimenta.

E eu estava indo tão bem, mas tinha que o encarar? Seus olhos estavam levemente mais escuros e me olhavam de uma maneira quase, desejosa?

-Boa! Eu acho que isso não é difícil e eu posso fazer – Disse Hermione sorrindo – Tem certeza que isso vai dá certo?

-Claro – Respondi quebrando o contato sorrindo para minha amiga que saiu dizendo que ia encontrar com o Rony na cozinha – Você ajudou bastante.

-Ser manequim vivo é minha profissão do futuro – Disse Harry me fazendo sorrir – Tudo para ajudar a Hermione.

-Você é o irmão que ela nunca teve – Falei quando recomeçamos a andar em direção a aula.

-E você? Me vê como um irmão? – Perguntou Harry e eu passei alguns segundos para entender a pergunta antes de encará-lo.

-Acredite Harry, eu já tenho muito irmãos – Falei sorrindo antes de virar o corredor que me levaria para a sala de transfiguração – AI!

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou Draco quando já estávamos em uma sala vazia.

-Indo para a aula, e você? – Perguntei irônica. Eu nunca tinha visto o Draco assim.

-Olha aqui Virginia, eu não sou idiota – Disse o Draco e eu estava entendendo cada vez menos – Entenda uma coisa, eu não gosto de dividir nada do que é meu.

-Eu realmente não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo aqui, Draco – Falei e ele se aproximou de mim. Não como antigamente com seu sorriso cínico-charmoso no rosto. Ele se aproximou quase com violência.

-Você achou mesmo que eu não descobriria sobre sua jogada dupla? – Questionou Draco – O Santo Potty e eu, Virginia? Achou mesmo que eu não iria descobrir?

-Espera ai! Você está insinuando que eu estou tendo um caso com o Harry e com você ao mesmo tempo? – Perguntei mesmo já sabendo a resposta – Vai pro inferno, Malfoy!

-Oh! Não se faça de santa depois do que eu vi naquele corredor – Falou o Draco e eu senti a raiva aumentar. Será que ele me achava tão horrível para não dá nem o benéfico da dúvida? Será que ele me considerava assim? Uma vadia?

-Seu idiota! Eu só estava ajudando a Hermione que está passando por uma fase difícil no namoro. Mas, era difícil demais para você pensar que eu não era culpada, não é? – Falei pegando minha mochila que havia deixado no chão e quando senti sua mão no meu braço me soltei como se tivesse me queimado – Não toque em mim! Eu não quero mais você na minha vida, Malfoy.

_O terceiro me chegou como quem chega do nada  
Ele não me trouxe nada também nada perguntou  
Mal sei como ele se chama mas entendo o que ele quer  
Se deitou na minha cama e me chama de mulher  
Foi chegando sorrateiro e antes que eu dissesse não  
Se instalou feito um posseiro dentro do meu coração_

-Pronta para deixar Hogwarts? – Perguntou Hermione quando já estávamos na carruagem.

-Mais do que pronta – Falei revirando os olhos – Serio, eu entrei esse ano querendo uma relação baseada no carinho, segurança, química, paixão, uma coisa profunda. Mas, o que consegui foi uma com carinho e segurança e outra com química e paixão. E com certeza, nenhuma das duas foi profunda.

-Você quer a minha humilde opinião? – Perguntou Hermione e eu fiz um sim com a cabeça – Você deveria parar de se enganar.

-Enganar-me? – Perguntei tentando entender.

-Ginny, você sabe muito bem o que quer – Disse Hermione e a compreensão me fez fechar os olhos buscando paciência.

-Eu cansei de lutar por uma causa perdida – Falei me dando por vencida. Eu realmente não queria falar sobre isso.

-E se eu disse que não é uma causa perdida? – Perguntou a Hermione e eu já ia discutir – Não fala nada, apenas pensa sobre isso.

-Mãe! Mãe! – Gritei sorrindo descendo as escadas praticamente correndo abraçando a minha mãe que me olhava assustada e surpresa – Oito! Eu consegui oito N.O.M.'s!

-Oh! Parabéns meu bebe – Falou minha mãe beijando minha bochecha de forma ruidosa.

-Parabéns Ginny – Disse Harry e só então percebi que ele estava na cozinha. Foi quase impossível não corar.

-Obrigada Harry! Eu não sabia que você tinha chegado – Comentei o abraçando e podia sentir que ele estava sorrindo.

-Cheguei de madrugada – Comentou ele sorrindo e como quase sempre me vi presa em seu olhar. Chegava a ser constrangedor como podíamos passar minutos apenas nos encarando.

-Sente-se querida! Vamos comemorar essas notas com um belo café da manha – Falou Molly sorrindo a toa antes de começar a dizer que tinha que mandar cartas para todos os meus irmãos e principalmente para o meu pai.

-Cadê o Ron? – Perguntei olhando em volta.

-Mandando uma carta para a Hermione, aparentemente eles estão em crise novamente – Respondeu Harry em tom baixo sem querer interromper o discurso de orgulho da minha mãe.

-Parece que é a única forma deles se relacionarem – Comentei com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Só espero mesmo que eles não cansem. Acho que o que mais desgasta um relacionamento são as pequenas brigas e não as grandes.

-Eu também acredito nessa filosofia, mas nesse caso em especifico, acho que as brigas são quase algo pra animar o relacionamento – Disse Harry, mas logo nossa conversa foi interrompida pela minha mãe. Que ao acabar de mandar as cartas necessárias retornou o discurso de quando estava orgulhosa do seu "bebê". Mas, ela tinha mesmo que me chamar de bebe na frente do Harry? Tudo bem que ele me conhece desde os onze anos, contudo "bebê" dito pela quarta vez na mesma frase já era demais.

O resto das férias passou tranqüilo e a Hermione, mesmo não vindo esse verão para a Toca, continuou a insistir em como eu estava sendo, cega, burra e cega e burra. Mas depois da segunda carta eu preferi apenas ignorar as partes da carta que tratavam disso. Então eu não podia ficar mais feliz quando minha mãe me deixou passar o resto das férias na Romênia. Era como férias de tudo que me atormentava na Inglaterra.

E voltar para o mundo normal nunca foi tão agradável. Apesar de Hogwarts ser extremamente cansativa às vezes, não havia nada mais adorável do que aproveitá-la no inverno. Você agüentava sem problema as fofocas do outono apenas para ter o prazer de sorrir com a primeira nevasca.

-Eu acho que vou enlouquecer – Comentou Hermione se jogando no sofá que estava no meu lado. Como ela estava no sétimo tinha o fantasma dos exames a atormentando. E se tratando da Hermione tudo era em dobro.

-Hermione você precisa aprender a relaxar – Falei sorrindo e ela revirou os olhos.

-O Harry insiste em dizer a mesma coisa – Disse Hermione se ajeitando no sofá para pegar sua mochila – Falando em Harry, como estão vocês dois?

-Hermione querida, existe eu e existe o Harry não existe um "vocês dois" – Falei sorrindo parecendo meiga e ela revirou os olhos.

-Ola – Disse Harry surgindo do retrato e ele tinha ficado tão lindo nessas férias. Pelo que soube ele havia passado as férias com o Remus e a Tonks e parecia que tinha feito muito bem. Ele estava mais alto, forte e pelo jeito tinham o informado que existiam poções para corrigir problemas na visão já que ele não usava mais óculos. O que era uma péssima noticia para mim. Seus olhos já eram perigosos demais levemente cobertos por óculos. Agora eles estavam livres para me hipnotizarem.

-Harry, você terminou seu trabalho de transfiguração? – Perguntou Hermione enquanto o Harry sentava ao meu lado.

-Estava planejando terminar agora – Disse Harry e me ajeitei para levantar e deixá-los trabalhar em paz só que a mão do Harry no meu pulso me fez sentar novamente – Para onde você vai?

-Deixar os dois fazerem suas atividades – Falei pegando meu casaco que tinha jogado no sofá – Vou dar uma volta no jardim.

-Eu sei que você adora neve – Disse Harry sorrindo parecendo pensativo – Eu vou com você.

-E seu trabalho de transfiguração? – Perguntei sorrindo ignorando o sorrisinho que surgiu no rosto da Hermione.

-Eu faço depois. O que seria da vida sem a emoção da pressão? – Perguntou Harry sorrindo de forma marota e eu só retribui o acompanhando até o retrato – Então Weasley, como está a vida?

-Calma – Respondi sorrindo tirando uma barrinha de chocolate com caramelo do bolso – Quer? Eu trouxa da minha viajem a Romênia.

-Quero só um pouquinho – Falou Harry me assistindo quebrar a barra no meio – Desde quando a metade entra na definição de pouquinho?

-Tudo depende do referencial – Falei sorrindo lhe entregando o doce – Você vai se apaixonar.

-Você tem esse poder – Disse Harry e me virei para encará-lo – Er...você sempre gosta dos melhores doces.

-Claro – Falei mordendo o lábio para logo soltar um suspiro feliz quando chegamos ao jardim – Tem coisa mais linda do que os jardins de Hogwarts no inverno?

-Eu posso pensar em uma coisa ou outra – Disse Harry e só então percebi que ele não estava olhando em volta. Ele estava olhando diretamente para mim. E eu não consegui desviar o olhar. Ele estava me paralisando. Eu sempre soube que os seus olhos têm esse poder sobre mim.

-Quer brincar? – Perguntei fugindo completamente do assunto fazendo uma bola de neve jogando no Harry que sorriu retribuindo o favor – Você lembra-se das guerras de bola de neve que o Fred e George faziam?

-Eles sempre ganhavam – Disse Harry pegando sua varinha para fazer um feitiço de aquecimento em um banco quase escondido pela neve e nós sentamos juntos.

Eu amava o silêncio do jardim. E aos poucos me deixei perder em pensamentos. No fim, provavelmente a Hermione tenha razão. Se eu parasse para pensar todos os meus términos foram por motivos idiotas. No caso do Dean foi por pura falta de paciência da minha parte e com o Draco eu poderia ter lidado com a situação com mais calma. Pelo jeito não tinha me esforçado muito. Talvez eu simplesmente não gostasse o suficiente para tentar mais de uma vez.

-Posso saber para onde seus pensamentos foram? – Perguntou Harry e eu senti seus dedos se entrelaçarem aos meus. E como eu odiava estar de luva. Isso me impedia de sentir o calor da sua pele.

-Para longe, mas já voltaram para o seu devido local – Respondi corando de leve – Então, eu soube que você passou o verão com o Remus. Foi bom?

-Foi bom – Respondeu Harry e eu quase senti-lo perguntando "você está mesmo perguntando sobre o meu verão no inferno?" – Mas é bom voltar para cá.

-Hogwarts tem algo de fazer você se sentir em casa – Falei sorrindo pensativa.

-Eu tenho isso em relação a você – Disse Harry se virando para me encara com mais facilidade – Quando a guerra acabou tudo que eu queria era te abraçar. Sentir o seu perfume floral, isso sim é um lar para mim.

-Harry, para de falar essas coisas – Pedi fechando os olhos tentando não me iludir.

-Virginia para de fugir – Disse Harry e senti sua mão, sem luva, na minha bochecha – Há um ano eu tento chamar sua atenção. Há um ano você finge não entender. Você quer que seja direto? Eu sou! Eu quero você Virginia. Mas eu não vou mais de perturbar com isso.

Oh Merlin! O Harry tinha acabo de se declarar para mim e eu o afastei? Será que eu podia ser tão tola? Será que no baile dos namorados ele realmente queria ficar comigo?

-Harry! – Chamei levantando indo até ele que já estava na metade do jardim – Você ta falando serio?

-Droga Ginny! Porque eu mentiria sobre isso? Eu quero você tanto que chega a doer – Falou Harry segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos e eu tirei minha luva acariciando seu rosto com carinho. Passei meus braços pelo seu ombro ficando de ponta de pé encostando de leve meus lábios nos seus.

O Harry parecia surpreso e antes que eu me afastasse envergonhada senti sua mão no meu pescoço e seus lábios mais exigentes. E seu beijo era melhor do que eu sonhei. Minha imaginação nunca seria tão criativa. Senti seu braço circular minha cintura enquanto ele pedia para aprofundar o beijo e eu estava no céu. Ele sugou meu lábio inferior enquanto sua língua procurava conhecer cada mínima parte da minha boca.

Minhas mãos que estavam nos seus cabelos entraram no seu casaco o trazendo para mais perto de mim. Era delicioso sentir o seu calor. Seu toque. Finalmente descobrir que seus lábios tinham gosto de chocolate, caramelo e algo como menta. Suspirei feliz quando o beijo foi terminando lentamente entre selinhos e pequenas mordidas.

-Eu ainda não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo – Disse Harry acariciando meu rosto passando seus lábios pelo meu rosto como fantasmas de beijos – Que você está aqui nos meus braços.

-E você é finalmente meu, só meu – Falei o puxando para mim o beijando com calma. Apenas saboreando essa ação. Aproveitando o momento.

-É bom que você nunca mais fuga de mim, Weasley – Disse Harry me prendendo a uma árvore e eu nem ao menos tinha notado que tínhamos nos movido.

-Nunca – Sussurrei sabendo que agora era para valer. Essa era a minha chance de ser feliz. E eu não a perderia por nada.

**...**

**N/a: Ola leitores!**

**Essa é a minha homenagem ao grande compositor e cantor brasileiro Chico Buarque pegando uma das minhas músicas favoritas dele e a transformando em one-short. Espero mesmo que gostem e se é a primeira vez que leram uma letra desse grande artista indico para procurem outras obras suas. Porque vale realmente a pena.**

**E o que acharam da histórias?**

**Boa? Ruim? Ótima? Péssima?**

**Deixem suas opiniões em reviews! Deixaram uma autora muito, muito feliz.**

**Beijinhos**

**E até uma próxima história.**


End file.
